


If Always Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Poor Charles Croydon, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A scowl formed on Charles Croydon's face as he remained by his bed for what seemed like hours.





	If Always Together

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

A scowl formed on Charles Croydon's face as he remained by his bed for what seemed like hours. He approached his window at a snail's pace. His eyes settled on the dark sky. *Sarah. My wife. Are you happy with stars now? I'll find some way for you to be with me for eternity* he thought. 

Charles refused to remember one of his college students wishing to be a vampire. Wishing to replace Sarah. He continued to scowl. *I had to murder Anita. She will never replace you, Sarah. You will always be with me.*

Charles also refused to recall Salem townspeople burning Sarah at the stake centuries ago. His vampire bride. *They took you from me, Sarah. If we're together again...* His body trembled for a few moments. His scowl remained. Footsteps caused his eyes to widen.

''Sarah?'' He looked back before he turned. Charles heard footsteps as they continued near the bedroom. He began to shut his eyes. A memory of kissing Sarah prior to her demise formed. When she was safe in his embrace. 

Arms wrapped around Charles. ''You returned to me. You will always be with me. I'll never release you.'' Charles embraced Sarah's spirit and kissed her. *With me.* He opened his eyes before they widened another time. 

The spirit of Anita smiled as she never released Charles. She viewed him struggling. ''I found you. I returned to you,'' Anita said. 

After revealing vampire fangs, Charles hissed. He continued to struggle.

''I may not be a vampire now, but I'm still with you. Perhaps you should think twice before murdering others, Charles.'' Her smile remained as he struggled again. Charles was always going to suffer near a physical constant reminder of a murder. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
